Return to Action
by NewEnglandLycan
Summary: A what if based on my previous one-shot. In this story Dizzy survived her injuries and is on the road to recovery and rejoining the roughnecks. RicoxDizzy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Fleet Battle Station Ticonderoga – Medical Bay_

Lieutenant John Rico sat quietly in the tiny room, the metal chair hard and uncomfortable as he continued his bedside vigil. It had been a week since the disastrous incident on planet P that had taken the lives of a number the troopers in his unit including Lt. Rasczak. It was the same incident that had nearly taken the woman he was now watching over.

Dizzy had spent the first three days following their extraction from the planet in one of the medical bay's rehab tanks. She'd floated, submerged in the special liquid while her wounds were with skin grafts. Once patched up, she'd been moved to her private room while she rested. Thus far she'd remained unconscious which, the doctors had told Rico, wasn't unusual considering the number and severity of her injuries.

The Roughnecks were still officially on R&R while the great minds at Military Intelligence (surprising that they could still be called that) were attempting to put together a mission plan to capture the so-called "brain bug" that set-up the ambush. Over the course of the previous week, Rico had only left medical to oversee Rasczak's funeral and to attend his own promotion ceremony.

Looking down at Dizzy's sleeping form, Rico once again found himself thankful for her survival and that she seemed to be resting comfortably. He'd been so sure back on the evac-shuttle that she was going to die in his arms, for a moment thinking she had before realizing she'd simply passed out. Rico shuddered as he remembered those scary moments.

_**Rico! You know what to do," Rasczak barked through the pain as he looked down at the place his legs should have been, blood running from the corner of his mouth.**_

_** Rico hesitated for a split second, looking at the shocked look on Dizzy's face. Rico quickly recovered, raising his Morita and firing a single round at near point-blank into the Lieutenant's chest.**_

_** "Watkins, secure the Lieutenant! We're no leaving him on this damn rock," Rico shouted to his squad leader.**_

_** Rico and Dizzy hoisted Rasczak's body onto Watkins's shoulder and the three headed for the drop-ship as Ace provided covering fire. A moment later the floor where they'd been exploded in pieces as a tanker bug burst through. Rico watched as without hesitation, Dizzy, the former quarterback, threw one of her hand-grenades. The tiny object landed perfectly in the bugs' mouth, its' detonation decapitating the tanker.**_

_** Preoccupied by a second of celebration, Dizzy never saw the attack coming. It was an attack that seemed to play out in slow motion before Rico's eyes. The arachnid stuck viciously, its' talons piercing multiple gaping holes in Dizzy's chest and stomach. With Ace's help, Rico had been able to save her.**_

It had been in those moments following their lift off from whiskey out post that Rico had come to realize just how special she was to him. For as much as he'd cared out Carmen and though he'd never be able to get past her, Dizzy had proven to him that the temporary pain had been just that, temporary. He had made it through the darkness and found someone who he knew would always be there for him no matter what for as long as they had together.

"Johnny is that you," a strained voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Diz I'm here," he replied softly, taking her hand.

"Where are we," she asked still groggy, looking around at the cold, sterile room. "What happened?"

"Shh, take it easy Diz. You're safe now. We're back at Ticonderoga, you've been out for about a week," he replied soothingly.

Rico brought her up to speed on what had happened following their escape. Dizzy lay quietly in her bed holding his hand. Her sheet rose and fell steadily as she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"So how do you feel?"

"Tired and sore, also damn lucky to be alive," she replied, her voice a little raspy.

"Well, try to get some more rest. I'll be her when you wake up, I promise."

Dizzy had trouble finding the words to express her gratitude for his promise so, she settled for smiling and nodding slightly.

"By the way I've meant to tell you something. I love you too Diz," he said kissing her forehead.

She could feel the tears forming as she closed her eyes, thinking back to her confession that night in his tent that seemed so long ago already. It was the first time she'd been so vulnerable. The memory of having finally confessed her true feelings before the two made love had brought those emotions flooding back.

"What's wrong Diz?"

"It's just that I've been waiting for so long to hear you say that. Maybe it's a shit thing to say but, Carmen never deserved you. I've loved you for a long time and, I can't believe I finally get to have you," she replied as they tears fell, almost hating the shake in her own voice.

"You'll always have me Diz, I promise," he replied kissing her again. "Now get some sleep. I'll be waiting."

Rico kept his eyes glued to her as she'd drifted back to sleep. The entire time he'd thought about all that had happened since graduation. Despite the pain and tragedy and, that they'd all had to grow up so quickly, he couldn't trade the current moments for anything.

His last thought before drifting off to sleep himself was that, for the first time since he lost his parents to the tragedy of Buenos Aires, he was truly happy. He'd lost Carmen's love to the arms of another but, he'd found something stronger, deeper, and more lasting to take its' place.

_I love you too Dizzy Flores and you will always have me_, he thought to himself again. And in that moment before slumber, he knew it was a promise he'd walk through hell to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 02:00 and Dizzy Flores stood quietly in the bathroom, towel wrapped tightly around her wet hair. She couldn't sleep and had decided that perhaps a hot shower would help. Standing in front of the mirror, naked, examining her scars. Four circular wounds lay on her chest and abdomen, the edges ragged. They appeared like bullet wounds but, no man-made weapon had created them.

It had been nearly three weeks since she'd nearly lost her life inside whiskey outpost back on planet P. Dizzy had recovered well, although not yet completely, physically or mentally. She was still on medical leave and bored out of her mind. Admittedly however, she'd been in no rush to get right back to combat. Lack of sleep had begun to take their toll slightly, backs forming under her eyes, the skin a bit puffy. Nightmares had come in varying degrees of severity.

_That reminds me, I have a shrink appointment later today_, she thought to herself as she wrapped her other towel around herself and clicked off the bathroom light.

In the darkness of the bedroom, she could see the silhouette of Johnny's sleeping form. He'd kicked the sheets down at some point, the material now in a tangle around his ankles. She smiled at the sight of him in nothing but his boxers, a shiver our desire running though her.

Dizzy quickly and quietly dried off, tossing her towels on a nearby chair. Slipping into a pair of black panties and one of her black shirts, she slipped back into bed. Rico moved only slightly as she cuddled up against him, head on his shoulder and hand rested gently against his chest as she closed her eyes. Within moments sleep, that wonderful peace that had been so elusive finally claimed her.

A few hours later, Dizzy awoke to the smell of a fresh pot of coffee, the space beside her empty. Glancing across the room, she saw Rico seated at his chair, fingers moving around the key board of his laptop. He was wearing sweats and a wife beater, a white towel draped around his neck. Slipping quietly out of bed, she made her way catlike on the balls of her feet in his direction. A smile crept across her face as he jumped and her arms suddenly around his shoulders, her lips on his neck.

"Morning Johnny," she whispered.

"Morning Diz, you surprised me," he laughed.

"So I see," he chuckled herself. "Whatcha working on?"

"Working on a supplemental for my after action report from Planet P. Seems I forgot to give enough detail on how we lost General Owen," Rico shoot his head, remembering the outpost commander and his cowardly behavior.

"A flying bug landing on him and spreading him out over the floor wasn't enough detail," Dizzy laughed.

"Apparently not," Rico stopped typing as he laughed loudly.

"I'm gonna get some coffee baby," she kissed him on the cheek, making her way to the kitchen.

Rico sat back in his chair, watching her make her way to the coffee pot. He took in her beauty, from her long red hair flowing over her shoulders to her tight, firm ass and finally, her long toned legs. He smiled to himself as he remembered those same legs wrapped tightly around his waist for the first time that night in his tent.

Rico went back to his typing, finishing the report in about another fifteen minutes. He printed, signed, and placed the report in a file folder and turned off his laptop. Standing up he sat down on the sofa next to Dizzy, the TV playing the latest round of Federation news and propaganda.

The spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing. Discussing old times in high school, their impulsive tattoo session, even their dance around camp, Ace playing his violin in their ear. Soon it was time for Dizzy to head to her shrink session.

"Good luck Diz."

"Thanks Johnny, I may need it."

"Come on you'll do fine."

"I'd rather fight a hold herd of bugs then let some shrink in my head."

They both laughed for a moment at her bravado before Rico kissed her and she made her way to her meeting.

Dizzy's meeting was long but, went without incident. Normally troopers, once recovered from injuries, were thrown right back into the meat grinder but, Dizzy was up for promotion as Rico's Corporal and the higher-ups needed to know that she was in a place mentally to make command decisions. Following four hours of touchy feely Q&A, the shrink had decided that she was fit to return to duty.

It was evening now and, after dinner in one of the battle stations restraints, Rico and Diz were back in their quarters both a little loose from the wine but, far from drunk.

"Told you you'd do fine," Rico smile.

"You were right, as usual."

"I know," he laughed pulling her in close.

Looking into his eyes, she fell silent. It was funny how quickly their relationship had changed in the last few weeks. It seemed like only yesterday he'd been pissed, accusing her of tagging along when she'd transferred to his basic training unit at Camp Currie. Now somehow, among the death and tragedy, they'd found love.

Without further hesitation, Dizzy leaned in and kissed Rico, the kiss gentle. She pressed her hands against his chest as he wrapped his arm tighter around her, their kiss intensifying. Rico was the first to break their kiss, beginning to kiss a trail down her neck, backing her up against the wall.

Dizzy gripped his shoulder tightly, wrapping the other around his neck as he kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Closing her eyes she moaned slightly as he marked the exposed skin with his teeth. Slipping a hand between them, he unzipped her top, her black bra the only garment underneath.

"Mm Johnny," she whispered, wrapping her other arm around his neck, Rico kissing her throat, gripping her waist tightly with both hands.

"I love you Diz," he growled, slipping his hands lower, taking a firm grip on her ass.

Rico lifted her off the floor, Diz responding by wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her lips once again, slipping his tongue into her mouth, which she happily accepted. Their tongues wrestled with one another as he carried his lover to the bed, laying her down gently. Dizzy quickly slipped her arms free of her top and discarded the bra.

Once on her back, Dizzy greedily yanked Rico's shirt over his head, wanting to gaze upon his bare chest. She ran her nails down his now bare torso as he began yanking her pants down along her legs. A moment later, pants and panties discarded on the floor. Dizzy's hands were working quickly at her man's belt buckle, desperate to be rid of the last couple articles of clothing that remained between them.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Rico finished what she'd started, dropping the article in question to the floor and stepping out of them. Climbing back onto the bed, he dropped his head and began kissing and gently nipping her inner thighs. Dizzy giggled slightly at his assault on her sensitive area, one hand gripping the covers tightly, the other running through his hair.

Rico could hear Dizzy's moans becoming louder as he moved away from her thighs and began running his tongue in long, slow strokes up and down her slit, reaching up to squeeze her breasts as he did. In response, Diz tightened her grip on his hair, and wrapped one of her legs around his neck and shoulders.

"Oh god Johnny," she gasped, gripping his head with her other hand as well, helping guide him where she wanted him to go next.

Dizzy began grinding hard against his mouth, her moans growing even louder, her pussy becoming wetter against his mouth's assault. She was soon shaking violently, bucking against his head.

"Oh god Johnny, I want you inside me," she panted hoarsely.

Always ready to comply, Rico abandoned his current actions and began working his way up her body. He kissed his way up her stomach, stopping to gently kiss her scars before moving to her breast, sucking of her hard, pink nipples.

No longer able to stand the anticipation, Dizzy reached down grasping his rock hard shaft and guided him eagerly to her opening. He back arched as Rico pushed into her, the walls of her pussy expanding to allow him entry. She gripped his ass firmly, wrapping her legs around the back of his thighs as she matched the movement of his thrusts.

Grunts and groans filled the apartment as both lovers neared the finish line. Their breaths became shallow and ragged, sweat forming in beads all over their bodies. Rico shuddered, arching his back as he released inside of her. Dizzy responded with shuddering convulsions.

When they finished, they lay panting, Rico on his back, Dizzy lying with her arm and leg draped over him. He stroked her hair gently as she lay her head on his chest, snuggling close. In minutes they were both fast asleep, the end of a long day.

Dizzy was clear to return to duty and, soon, they would find themselves back in hostile environments, fighting for a foot hold against the increasing bug threat. For tonight, they were two people in love sharing their bodies with one another in the most primal of human behavior. In the days to come, they'd return to battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will be a retelling of the mission to capture the brain bug in the movie following Dizzy's funeral. The first obvious change is the fact that in my story Dizzy is still alive. The destruction of the Rodger Young and Carmen's rescue are going to go a little differently as well. After this is when I'll start adding more new stuff, please bear with me on this chapter as I know it may be a little repeat of the movie in parts.**

The air was dry and scorching on the surface of Planet P as the rough necks made their way toward the entrance to bug city. The dry earth crunched beneath boots, while sweat soaked uniforms clung to skin. It had been three days since Dizzy was cleared to return to duty and, it was her first mission since then. It felt good and unsettling at the same time being back on patrol with her unit.

She glanced around at the fresh, scared faces around her. As Ace had mentioned this morning at the briefing, most of these troopers were kids fresh out of boot. The only familiar faces were Rico, Ace, and Watkins. Dizzy remembered how confident she, Rico and Ace had been on their first mission last month. Nothing had prepared them for the reality of combat against the bugs and, she hoped that these new kids would have a less harsh lesson in that reality.

A shriek brought Dizzy out of her thoughts as she looked at a hilltop about twenty meters ahead. A lone arachnid warrior stood watching the group not yet moving to attack. Visions of her near death experience flashed in her mind but, she quickly recovered raising her weapon.

"Watkins! Take it out," Rico ordered.

"Yes sir," he replied taking a kneeling position and sighting in through his scope.

A second later, a single shot rang out. The arachnid collapsed in a violent spasm, green liquid pumping from its obliterated eye socket. Watkins stood a smile of satisfaction on his face as he received a pat on the back from Rico and a high-five from Ace.

"Mayday, Mayday this is the FTC Rodger Young, we are going down, I repeat this is the FTC Rodger Young, our hull hull's ruptured and we are going down! All personnel are abandoning ship!"

"Rodger Young this is Roughneck two-zero, we copy and are standing by on the planet to assist over," Ace called into his comm unit.

Within minutes, the transponder of one of the Rodger Young's life boats appeared on Dizzy's radar unit. Everyone began scanning the sky for any sign of the small craft. It quickly came into view, slamming off of several rocky peaks before punching through the side of one of them and disappearing from view.

"Carmen! Do you copy?"

Dizzy watched Rico as he tried to raise the lifeboat, the concern obvious on his face. For a split second she felt tightness in her chest but, shut it down quickly. Whatever had been between Rico and Carmen in the past was the past. He was hers now and, his concern was merely that of a friend and a commanding officer.

"Johnny is that you," Carmen's voice came weakly through the static.

"Yeah it's me! What's your position and situation?"

"We're in bug city approximately four miles underground, sending coordinates now. Situation is…" she began to trail off. "Situation is extremely hostile!"

The distinct sound of multiple Morita's firing could be heard through the still open comm. The shriek of several arachnids being killed or wounded was unmistakable.

"Watkins! I need a rescue mission to pull them out!"

The next sound made everyone cringe, a woman's scream and then silence, gunfire no longer sounding.

"You heard the Lieutenant! Second squad on me!"

"Cancel my last Sergeant. You and I both know their already dead."

Watkins's mouth set in a grin line as he nodded in acknowledgement. The roughnecks began to move out, Dizzy and Rico hanging back for a minute.

"You alright Johnny," she asked, gripping his forearm.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just tired of losing friends is all. She was just my friend you know, nothing else, not anymore," he smiled.

"I know baby," she smiled back.

They joined the group and pressed on, entering the tunnels. They were three miles in when they came to a split in the tunnel, the left tunnel leading to their destination.

Despite the knowledge that the left was their route and that Carmen was dead, Rico found himself hesitating. Something that he couldn't explain, some unknown feeling, compelled him to want to take the right fork.

"Johnny do you feel that," Dizzy whispered.

"Yeah I do. I can't explain it but, yeah I do."

"What's up Lieutenant," Watkins asked.

"I'm not sure but, I have this strange feeling that at least one of them is alive."

"How do you know," Ace joined the conversation.

"I don't know how I just know."

"You got command buddy but, going off mission is a serious offense."

"Yeah I think they hang you for that," Watkins added.

"Roughnecks, continue on mission. I need two volunteers to go with Diz and me."

Rico started down the right fork, Dizzy at his side. Ace and Watkins looked at each other a moment, shaking their heads and following. The tunnel they were in was slightly narrower than the one they'd just been in and worked its way downward at a steeper angle.

Up ahead they could hear the sounds of a large group of bugs shrieking and calling out. Quickly but cautiously, they made their way weapons raised, ready for an ambush.

"One day, someone like me is gonna exterminate you and your entire fucking race…"

As they rounded the next corner, the squad could see a large unfamiliar bug, which appeared something like a giant slug almost soft a squishy, with a straw like appendage embedded into Lieutenant Barclow's skull. The wet sucking sound was unmistakable. Nearby, Carmen was lying motionless, her eyes rolled back and a gaping hole in the top of her skull.

"Son of a…" Watkins whispered.

"Johnny what they hell is that thing," Dizzy added.

"I think that's the bug we're looking for."

The four troopers crept low, doing their best to stay out of sight of the dozens of warriors protecting their "brain". As they watched, Zander's body fell lifeless to the cavern floor next to Carmen, the bug having sucked every last bit of brain matter from his skull. The brain turned and began heading deeper into the tunnel as Rico and the others watched.

"Rough neck two-zero to all units, brain bug spotted headed west from grid five," Ace whispered into his comm.

One by one the warriors followed their leader into the tunnels and away from the place of slaughter. After the last had disappeared from sight, Rico and his team made their way forward, Rico kneeling beside Carmen's lifeless body.

Behind him, Dizzy couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. Although she hated herself for it, there was relief knowing that Carmen was gone and could no longer toy with Rico's feelings. Dizzy would be lying, even to herself, if she denied the want to kill the pilot at one time for all the hurt she'd caused Johnny. She also felt a bit of envy for the man lying dead next to her. He'd been killed before Carmen had ever been able to hurt him the way she'd hurt Rico.

"Let's move out. We've got a brain to capture," Rico said standing.

As one, the four troopers made their way deeper into the tunnels in pursuit of their target. With any hope, today would be the day that the mobile infantry would turn the tide of this war and bring it closer to its' final conclusion.


End file.
